Gaging systems for press brakes and other sheet forming and cutting apparatus are well known and generally comprise a gage bar or other element adjustably positioned as a reference against which a sheet is butted for appropriate location prior to bending, cutting or other formation. In a press brake for forming bends in sheet metal, the gaging system, known in the art as a back gage, is disposed behind the press to serve as an adjustable stop against which sheet stock introduced from the front of the press between the forming dies is butted to position the sheet for an intended bend. It is desirable to be able to easily and accurately adjust the gage position and especially in an automatically controlled system, to accurately reposition the gage in an intended sequence. It is also desirable to know if the gage position has changed or become misadjusted.
The automatic control of press brakes and other forming machinery has become realizeable for even relatively small machines by the advent of reliable and economical electronics employing readily programmed microprocessors or microcomputers. It is the object of this invention to provide a gage system especially adapted for use in an automatically controlled system. While the invention will be described in relation to a preferred embodiment for use with a press brake, it is contemplated that the invention is more broadly useful with a variety of sheet forming and cutting machines.